1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheel assembly for an exerciser, more particularly to an exerciser wheel assembly wherein a wheel can be mounted to a wheel-bearing tube of the exerciser without the assistance of a locking bolt.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of this invention is directed to the conventional exerciser wheel assembly shown in FIG. 2 which includes an annular wheel 2. A locking bolt 3 is passed through the central hole 2a of the wheel 2 to engage the threaded hole 1b in an end portion 1a of a wheel-bearing tube 1 of the exerciser shown in FIG. 1. Thus, the wheel 2 can rotate on the tube 1. A decorated cap 3a is press fitted into the wheel 2 and has a plurality of resilient outward hooks 3b engaging the groove formed in the wheel 2. Normally, the conventional exerciser is equipped with two rotatable wheels on the front side and a fixed stand 11 on the rear side. When one desires to move the exerciser on the floor, the stand 11 of the exerciser must be raised so that the rotatable wheels 2 can move on the floor by pushing the exerciser, thereby conveniencing the user.
A disadvantage of the conventional wheel assembly resides in that it is necessary to form a threaded hole 1b in the end portion 1a of the wheel-bearing tube 1 prior to fixing the locking bolt 3 so as to mount the wheel 2 on the wheel-bearing tube 1. This incurs extra manufacture expenses and results in a longer assembly time.